Digimon Adventure 02
Digimon Adventure 02 commonly referred to as Digimon 02 and known as the second season of Digimon: Digital Monsters outside Japan, is a children's anime television series produced by Toei Animation. It is the second series in the Digimon franchise, which takes place three years (four years in the English dub) following the events of the previous season, Digimon Adventure. In the series, a new team of DigiDestined is assembled, including the two youngest protagonists of the previous season, to save the Digital World from a boy who names himself the "Digimon Emperor" and intends to conquer it. It aired in Japan between April 2, 2000, and March 25, 2001. An English language dub, produced by Saban Entertainment, aired in North America between August 19, 2000 and May 19, 2001. While succeeded by Digimon Tamers, which takes place in another continuity, the story continues in Digimon Adventure tri.. Plot :Arc 1 (episodes 1-21) Taking place 3 years (4 years in the dub) after Digimon Adventure, the Digital World comes under attack from a mysterious human calling himself the Digimon Emperor who is enslaving Digimon with his Dark Rings while building Control Spires that negate Digivolution and act as relays to transmit power to the Dark Rings. To fight him three new Digi-destined are gathered: Davis, Yolei and Cody. They each gain an ancient Digimon for a partner: Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon. The three, along with the now teenage T.K and Kari, each possess a new type of Digivice called a D3 that allows them to open a gate to be transported to the Digital World through any computer. They are also given D-Terminals that hold Crest-themed Digi-Egg-like relics (DigiMentals in Japanese) that allow their Digimon partners to undergo a pseudo-form of Digivolution, Armor Digivolution, to counter the presence of Control Spires. The Digimon Emperor is eventually revealed to be the boy genius Ken Ichijouji, who flees to the Digital World before the Digidestined can confront him at his home. Assisted by Ken's partner Wormmon, who sacrifices himself for his partner's good, the Digidestined defeat Kimeramon, Ken's creation, and have Ken realize his error in believing that the Digital World and Digimon were just part of a game. :Arc 2 (episodes 22-37) With Ken no longer causing trouble, the DigiDestined proceed to rebuild the residential Digimons' homes while Davis got Veemon to Digivolve into his Champion form Exveemon with Cody and Yolei each following suit. At the same, reuniting with a revived Wormmon after resolving not to emulate his brother and make up for the evil he caused, Ken reappears before the DigiDestined with his partner's champion form Stingmon when they encounter a human-Digimon hybrid named Arukenimon who transforms Control Spires into Digimon-like constructs. When the Control Spire Digimon prove to be stronger than them, the DigiDestined learn of an alternate means for their Digimon to reach ultimate level status: DNA Digivolution, which enable two champion-level Digimon to merge into an stronger ultimate-level Digimon. However, joined by her lackey Mummymon, Arukenimon raises the ante by creating a powerful Mega Digimon called BlackWarGreymon. But though he acts of his own will to validate his existence, BlackWarGreymon is convinced to destroy the Destiny Stones due to the mysterious Digimon he believes to be challenging him. The DigiDestined learn that the Destiny Stones separate the human and Digital Worlds and their destruction is causing the worlds to slowly blend, the Control Spires revealed to be intended to weaken the dimensional barriers. As BlackWarGreymon tries to destroy the last stone, the Digmon Sovereign Azulongmon, the mysterious Digimon BlackWarGreymon wanted to fight, intervenes when the Digidestined used their D3s to summon him. After defeating BlackWarGreymon effortlessly and convincing him to find meaning in his life, creating seeds to take place of the destroyed Destiny Stones, Azulongmon explains how he and the other Sovereigns were sealed by the Dark Masters and of the events that forced the previous DigiDestined to sacrifice their Crest power. Unfortunately, even though the Digidestined releasing the power of their Crests was enough to set the Sovereigns free, it also meant the Digimon could no longer Digivolve to Ultimate or Mega. Azulongmon then proceeds to leave the DigiDestined with a warning, that Arukenimon and Mummymon serve a greater threat to the DigiWorld. :Arc 3 (episodes 38-50) Some time later, on Christmas Day, Control Spires appear across the real world, bringing hordes of rogue Digimon with them. Gennai then reappears, with a Digi-core from Azulongmon so its energies can enable to the original DigiDestined to once more Digivolve their Digimon to their Ultimate levels. The Digi-Core also infuses itself into Paildramon, the DNA digivolution of Exveemon and Stingmon, to enable the Digimon to Mega-Digivolve to Imperialdramon whose flight ability enables the Japanese DigiDestined to set off around the world, wiping out the Control Spires and sending the Digimon who appear with them back to the Digital World, assisted by other DigiDestined of those countries. But this was all part of a plan set up by mastermind behind Arukenimon and Mummymon, a human Yukio Oikawa, to gather certain children who desire to be like Ken while he was a genius. The next day, when Tokyo comes under attack by the Daemon Corps and the senior DigiDestined relinquish Azulongmon's energies to allow Imperialdramon to assume Fighter mode, Oikawa abducts Ken. Oikawa then to proceeds to replicate data of the Dark Spore, an fragment of Milleniummon that caused Ken's madness after it was embedded in his neck during his first adventure in the Digital World, and implant the copies into the willing children. Soon after, BlackWarGreymon confronts and attacks to kill Oikawa before he is stopped by Imperialdramon and Agumon, who had regained his ability to Warp Digivolve to the original WarGreymon, is convinced to find meaning in his life by helping. After the DigiDestined learn more about Oikawa, that he was a friend of Cody's father and his goal is to enter the Digital World, BlackWarGreymon is fatally wounded as he learned that the man is possessed by something sinister and uses his data to seal the gate to the Digital World in Highton View Terrace to prevent the evil from reaching its goal. When Oikawa attempts to make his way into the Digital World through the gate, he ends up in the Land of Dreams, with the children, his lackies, and the pursuing Digidestined. It was there that it is revealed that Oikawa was simply a pawn/vessel for the true mastermind: The spirit of the previous DigiDestineds' nemesis Myotismon who uses the power of the harvested Dark Spores to regain a corporal form as MaloMyotismon, and kills Arukenimon and Mummymon. Eventually, after a long battle with aid from the DigiDestined from all over the world, the DigiDestined and Imperialdramon manage to defeat MaloMyotismon once and for all. Though weakened from the evil Digimon's possession, a dying Oikawa sacrifices his physical existence to return the Digital World to its pristine state. In the series epilogue, twenty-five years later, the humans and Digimon live side by side as the Japanese DigiDestined gather together with their families. Characters Main characters Old DigiDestined As Digimon Adventure 02 is a continuation of Digimon Adventure, it includes characters from that series as well. Though burdened by their new-found responsibilities, the previous DigiDestined team provides a helping hand once in a while. * Tai Kamiya: Kari's older brother and the original leader of the Digidestined from the first series. He attends high school (middle school in the original) and has joined the soccer team. He gave Davis his goggles to replace Davis' pair, which were wrecked in a first battle. * Matt Ishida: The older brother of T.K., who also attends high school (middle school in the original version) and has his own band, known as the Teenage Wolves. Davis' sister, Jun, has a not so secret crush on him. * Sora Takenouchi: Like Tai and Matt, Sora is also attending high school (middle school in the original version) and joined the tennis team. * Izzy Izumi: The very smart and logical thinker of the original Digidestined. Like Tai, Matt and Sora, Izzy also attends high school (middle school in the original version) and his computer skills prove invaluable to the new DigiDestined. * Mimi Tachikawa: Currently lives in New York and occasionally visits the others via airplane or DigiPort. *Joe Kido: Due to his hard work, Joe attends private school. He's now studying for a high school entrance exam in hope of becoming a doctor and uses his free time to help the others when possible. Villains * MaloMyotismon (BelialVamdemon) (48-50): Myotismon's most powerful form. The main villain behind the events of the series (not counting Daemon). Disintegrated after the children's dreams weakened him and spirit destroyed by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode powered up by the power of everyone's Digivices. ** Yukio Oikawa (38-50): Possessed by Myotismon. His possession left him with fatal damage to his body and he died, but he used the power of the World of Dreams to use his life-force to repair the Digital World and his spirit remains there to guard it. *** Arukenimon (Archnemon) (24-48) and Mummymon (29-48): : Oikawa's henchmen. Killed by MaloMyotismon. *** Golemon (25): Created by Arukenimon. Killed by Aquilamon and Stingmon. *** Okuwamon (26 & 27): Created by Arukenimon. Killed by Paildramon. *** Blossomon (31): Created by Arukenimon. Killed by Silphymon. *** Knightmon (32): Created by Arukenimon. Killed by BlackWarGreymon. **Digimon Emperor (Digimon Kaiser) (1-21): Ken was controlled by the Dark Spore by Oikawa and Arukenimon. Reverted to his real self and joined the DigiDestined after being defeated. *** SkullGreymon (9): Created by attempting to dark digivolve Greymon. He lost his energy and Wormmon freed Agumon from the Dark Ring. *** MetalGreymon (10 & 11): Dark Digivolved from Agumon, who became A Virus-type version. He is defeated and saved by Raidramon, reverting him back to Agumon. ***Kimeramon (Chimairamon) (19-21): Created from parts of numerous Digimon and by the dark powers of Devimon (first series villain) by the Digimon Emperor, but was soon out of the Emperor's control,(from being controlled by the dark powers) Killed by Magnamon after being reenergised by Wormmon. ** Roachmon Older (Gokimon Older) and Roachmon Young (Gokimon Young) (6): Defeated and freed by Togemon and Halsemon. ** Millenniummon (Millenniumon) (flashback in 43): Responsible for the dark spore that was implanted in Ken, which allowed Myotismon to manipulate Ken into becoming the Digimon Emperor as well copy the spore to implant into several children to aid in his revival. Was the opponent who the younger Ken fought alongside Ryo shortly after the battle with Diaboramon in 2000. ** BlackWarGreymon (30-37, 46 & 47): Created by Arukenimon but refused to obey orders. BlackWarGreymon would later become good after battling WarGreymon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Was fatally injured by the Myotismon-possessed Oikawa, but sealed the Highton View Terrace gate with his final breath. ** Mojyamon (40): Defeated by Octmon. ** Aruraumon and PinkGazimon (40): Killed by MegaKabuterimon and Angewomon. ** Giromon (41): Defeated by MagnaAngemon. *** Mamemon, BigMamemon and MetalMamamon (41): Giromon's servants. Defeated by MetalGreymon and Kiwimon. ** Daemon (Demon) (43-45): Wanted the Dark Spore in Ken. They trapped and imprisoned him in the World of Darkness by Impeialdramon Fighter Mode, Silphymon and Shakkoumon. *** The Daemon Corps (43 & 44): Daemon's servants. **** SkullSatamon (43): Killed by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. **** LadyDevimon (43 & 44): Killed by Silphymon. **** MarineDevimon (MarinDevimon) (43 & 44): Killed by Shakkoumon. ** Dragomon (Dagomon) (13): King of the Dark Ocean. Never developed a storyline, but seemed almost obsessed with Kari. * Wendigomon (Wendimon) (1st Movie): Corrupted partner of Willis. Changed into [[Wendigomon#Antylamon|Antylamon (Andiramon)]] and then into Cherubimon. Defeated and purified by Magnamon and Rapidmon. * Pukumon (CD Drama 2): Defeated by the combined efforts of Saggitarimon, Rinkmon, Pteramon, Manbomon, Butterflymon and Pucchiemon. * [[Diaboromon#Armageddemon|Armageddemon (Armagemon)]] (2nd Movie): New more powerful form of Diaboromon from the Digivolution of millions of Kuramon. Was able to take down Omnimon and defeat Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, but was killed by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Family of the DigiDestined These characters were introduced in this series: *Jun Motomiya (本宮 順): Davis' older sister. She and Davis argue repeatedly. She also chases after Matt through most of the first half of the second series, trying to get a date with him. After she finally realizes that he is love with Sora she quickly forms a crush on Jim (Joe's older brother). *Momoe, Chizuru, Mantarou: Yolei's siblings, two sisters and one brother. Because there are four of them in one family, they have to fight for attention. *Hiroki Hida (火田 宏樹): Cody's deceased father. As a child, he was best friends with Yukio Oikawa, and the two contacted the Digital World through video games, promising themselves they would one day visit it together. Before that was to be, however, Hiroki married, had Cody and became a police officer, eventually killed in the line of duty by gunshot meant for a Government Official when Cody was 4 years old. Before passing, he told Cody to be brave. *Chikara Hida (火田 千香良): Cody's grandfather. Concerned for his son's well-being, he forbade Hiroki to contact the Digital World and spend time with Oikawa. In the present, he is Cody's sensei in kendo, and his father figure. Eventually, he realizes his error in trying to break up the friendship between Oikawa and Hiroki, and attempts to reach out to him and set things right for Cody. *Kotomi Hida (火田 琴美): Cody's mother, who is also very concerned with Cody's constant absence when he's in the Digital-World. *Sam (Osamu) Ichijouji (一乗寺 治): Ken's deceased older brother. When Ken was little, Sam was a Grade A student and got most of the attention. He witnessed Ken receiving his Digivice, but kept it in a drawer due to its mysterious nature. After scolding Ken for using the Digivice, Ken wished Sam would go away forever. Shortly afterwards, Sam was involved in an accident and died. Sam's death played a part in Ken's transformation into the Digimon Emperor. *Haruhiko Takenouchi (武之内 春彦): Sora's father, a folklore college professor who was at Kyoto during the summer of 1999. Learning of the adventure his daughter went through, Haruhiko began to research the Digital World with Jim, Joe's brother, who is one of his students. Yolei met both of them during her class trip to Kyoto, and Haruhiko explained some of his theories to her. *Shu Kido (城戸 修) and Shin Kido (城戸 信) (Shin and Shu): Joe's brother, a college student at Kyoto. He met Yolei when she is visiting Kyoto with her class. He also drove her and the others to where they needed to be when Daemon was attacking on Christmas Day. Note: With the exception of Cody's family, and T.K. and Kari's parents, no parents of the Digimon Adventure 02 DigiDestined were named. Media Anime Digimon Adventure 02 aired 50 episodes on Fuji TV in Japan between April 2, 2000, and March 25, 2001. Saban Entertainment produced an English-language version which aired on Fox Kids in the USA and YTV in Canada between August 19, 2000, and May 19, 2001. The Japanese version was streamed with English subtitles on Crunchyroll in 2008, followed by Funimation Entertainment in April 2009. A DVD boxset of the English dub was released in North America by New Video Group on March 26, 2013 and in Australia by Madman Entertainment on July 23, 2014.2 Digimon Adventure 02 and its predecessor, Digimon Adventure, were added to the Netflix Instant Streaming service on August 3, 2013 in separate English dubbed and Japanese subtitled versions. The initial subtitles used were incomplete and contained many translation errors, as well as incorrect timing, and Toei has responded by gradually replacing the older subtitles with newer, more accurate tracks beginning the day of the initial series upload. The series was removed on August 1, 2015, after nearly two years on Netflix when Crunchyroll acquired streaming rights to the English dubbed versions and Funimation acquired rights to the English subtitled versions, the English dubbed version of Adventure 02 returned to Netflix while the English subtitled version of Adventure 02 are now exclusive to Funimation. Films ''Digimon Hurricane Landing!! / Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals'' is the first Digimon film. It was released in Japan on July 8, 2000 and in the United States on October 6, 2000, as the third part of Digimon: The Movie. Due to events, which contradict those of the series, this movie is considered non-canonical. Though the film could likely takes place just after the Digimon Emperor's defeat and after Davis acquires the Golden Digi-Egg of Miracles. The story starts with an enigmatic threat targeting the Japanese DigiDestined, who are linked to an American DigiDestined named Willis. While visiting Mimi in New York before she suddenly vanished, T.K. and Kari witness a battle between Willis and Terriermon against a Digimon named Wendigomon. Wendigomon cryptically insists to "go back", with Willis interpreting as returning to Colorado. Needing to get to the bottom the mystery, Kari e-mails Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, and Cody Hida to meet them in Colorado. However, Wendigomon attempts to capture T.K. and Kari as well. But the resulting fight only derailed the train with the senior DigiDestined members unable to meet their team in time. Meanwhile, after taking planes and taxis, Davis, Yolei, and Cody meet Willis in a truck. Eventually reaching the rendezvous point, Willis' summer home, the new DigiDestined begin to question Willis' knowledge about Wendigomon. Hesitantly, Willis reveals that Wendigomon was originally Terriermon's twin brother Kokomon who mysteriously disappeared. Willis also admits that he does not want help from them or Terriermon out of fear they would get hurt. However, Davis and Terriermon convince him that he is not alone in this battle. When Willis meets with Wendigomon at Summer Memory the next morning, the Digimon finally recognizes his human partner while revealing his intent to "go back" to how they were together. But after Wendigomon back handed Terriermon, Willis realizes he is no longer the Digimon he knows and resolves to fight him. This causes Wendigimon to go berserk as he digivolves into Antylamon to overpower the DigiDestined Digimon. Once digivolved into Cherubimon, as TK and Kari come to even the odds with Angemon and Angewomon, he proceeds de-age Willis and the other DigiDestined. But Angemon and Angewomon digivolve into their mega forms, Seraphimon and Magnadramon, creating the Digi-Egg of Miracles for Veemon to become Magnamon while Terriermon uses the Digi-Egg of Fate to become Rapidmon. After being swallowed by Cherubimon, the two armored Digimon see a manifestation of Wendigomon's true self who begs them to stop him. After doing so, Cherubimon succumbs to his injuries and dies as the older DigiDestined reappeared at the points where they had disappeared from. After saying goodbye to his new friends, Willis and Terriermon walk back home to find Kokomon's reconstituted Digi-egg on the beach. ''Digimon: The Movie'' Digimon: The Movie, released in the U.S. and Canada by 20th Century Fox on October 6, 2000, edited the movie in an attempt to connect it to the storyline from the previous two short films of Digimon Adventure. After the defeat of Diaboromon, whose creation was written to be Wallace's doing, the virus tracked down Willis, taking and corrupting Kokomon in the process. The same dub also removed the plot of Wendigomon abducting the older DigiDestined and de-aging them, as to shorten the film. All the scenes that were shown of the older Chosen Children at the beginning of the dubbed film were actually what they were doing when they disappeared. As they are not kidnapped in the North American version, the film instead explains what happened to them after their adventures in the Digital World. CD dramas Michi e no Armor Shinka Takes place on Valentine's Day, 2003. The audio drama starts with Davis trying to change his image so girls will like him by imitating various Digidestined. Kari, Mimi, and Sora are kidnapped by Boltmon who just wants a heart. Pukumon had taken advantage of this in order to destroy the DigiDestined. Ken's Pucchiemon reasons with Boltmon, and the children subsequently fight the mastermind, Pukumon. Joe knocks into them, and they drop and mix up their D-Terminals. This causes them to use the wrong Digieggs and Digivolve into new Armor Digimon, who beat Pukumon. Overall, the story serves not only to provide light humor, but marks the first time that the Digidestined are able to use their Digi-Eggs interchangeably, and transform their Digimon into new Armored Digivolutions using each other's eggs. The title of the audio drama means "The Road to Armor Evolution". Ishida Yamato Tegami ~Letter~ All begins when Matt receives a tape from a girl. She will undergo a high risk operation on her eyes, and she's afraid because she could become blind if the operation is not successful. Matt, who doesn't know what to do to cheer her up, receives help and advice from Gabumon, Sakurada (one of the helpers of his father) and an old man who knows the borders' sea. Then Matt writes the song "Tobira~door", to give her courage and support, and tells, that he'll be there for her, no matter what happens. In the end, he receives another tape from her, thanking him for the support and telling, that the operation went well, and that she will soon remove the bandages, so she can one day see the sea, where he wrote the song, with him. Natsu e no Tobira Taking place in the summer of 2003, Davis and DemiVeemon meet up with Mimi, Willis, and Gummymon in New York City. However, without warning, the entire city falls under a strange winter and becomes deserted. The children hear a voice and see fireflies before meeting a nameless girl, whom Davis names "Nat-chan" from the Japanese word for "summer". Nat-chan displays feelings for Davis, but the group does not know that she is really a giant clawed Digimon, who makes her transformation by using the "fireflies", which are revealed to be data chips, which have corrupted her data. Davis realises Nat-chan was lonely and just wanted a Chosen Children partner. Unfortunately, Nat-chan dies and comes back as a Digitama, but luckily, Davis and the others take it upon themselves to help find Nat-chan's true Partner. Willis and Mimi indicate that the sudden winter was created from Davis' heart, which was unhappy after losing the district football (soccer) competition and his unrequited love for Kari. The name of this audio drama means "The Door to Summer", meaning the portal back to their own world, and recalled by Mimi from what appears to be the book The Door into Summer during the drama. Digimon Adventure 02 Original Story 2003nen -Haru- This audio drama takes place sometime after the events in Digimon Adventure 02, but before the 25 years later epilogue. The audio drama fills in several plot holes pertaining to the series, and also explores some of the changes that the DigiDestined and their Partners went through that helped lead to the epilogue. In Davis' track, Goggles, Davis reflects on the goggles given to him to by Tai, what they symbolize, and what makes a good leader. In TK's track, As I Type on the Keyboard, TK has started to write about his adventures in the Digital World and expresses his feelings on some of them, as well as being a DigiDestined in general. It is later stated that memorandum TK had begun writing was delayed in publishing until he was able to write it objectively. In Cody's track, A Visit to the Grave, Cody takes Armadillomon to visit his father's grave. They talk about the sacrifices that Oikawa and the others have made. Cody makes a promise to start trying to understand why evil tries to take over certain people, and to try to prevent it in the future. In Yolei's track, I've Become a Middle-Schooler, Yolei talks about her life in transition to becoming a middle-schooler, her attempts to form a musical band, her growing feelings for Ken, and her new obsession with black tea. In Ken's track, Spring Sunlight, Ken reminisces about his brother, the mistakes of his past, and how happy and thankful he is now. In Kari's track, Hikari's Introductory Course to Partners, Kari has begun a video recording for a class teaching new DigiDestined how to behave and act as good Partners to their Digimon. She also talks about some of her experiences with Gatomon and the Digital World. Near the end of the track, we find out that Davis' sister Jun, both of Yolei's older sisters, as well as Joe's older brother, have all recently become DigiDestined and require assistance in the Digital World. Kari and the others then set out to help the new ones on their adventures. It is later stated that Kari's video later turned out to be "surprisingly useful." Production staff Japanese staff * Original Concept: Akiyoshi Hongo * Director: Hiroyuki Kakudou * Series Composition, Writers: Atsushi Maekawa, Genki Yoshimura * Writers: Hiro Masaki, Reiko Yoshida, Yoshio Urasawa, Satoru Nishizono (Ep 8), Chiaki J. Konaka (Ep 13) * Character Design: Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru * Chief Animation Director: Setsuko Nobuzane * Art Director: Yukiko Iijima, Tetsuhiro Shimizu * Color Design: Yasue Itasaka * Director Of Photography: Atsushi Iwazaki, Kazuhiro Yoshino, Fumio Hirokawa * Editor: Kouichi Katagiri * Sound Director: Sadashi Kuramoto * Music: Takanori Arisawa * Producer: Daisuke Kawakami (Fuji TV), Kyotaro Kimura (Yomiuri Advertising), Hiromi Seki (Toei Animation) * Production Cooperation: Toei * Production: Fuji TV, Yomiuri Advertising, Toei Animation North American English staff * Voice Director: Jeff Nimoy * Composer: Udi Harpaz and Shuki Levy Category:2000 anime television series Category:2000 anime films Category:Japanese films Category:2001 anime films Category:2001 Japanese television series endings Category:Action anime and manga Category:Science fantasy anime and manga Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Anime short films Category:Comedy-drama anime and manga Category:Sequel television series Adventure 02 Category:Fox Kids Category:Anime television series Category:Fuji Television shows Category:Toei Animation television Category:Funimation Category:Jetix Category:YTV shows Category:Parallel universes in fiction Category:Older versions of cartoon characters Category:Television series by Saban Entertainment Category:Best Philippine Television Show of the Year